


【超黄】罗密欧

by lostrivers



Category: srrx, 声入人心
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:27:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21672922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostrivers/pseuds/lostrivers
Summary: 表兄弟，黄子女装
Relationships: 张超/黄子弘凡, 超黄 - Relationship
Kudos: 17





	【超黄】罗密欧

黄子弘凡趴在床上点燃一支烟后，才手忙脚乱的从床下找出那个矿泉水瓶。

那里面是沉淀着的七七八八的烟头，和浸泡它们生成的橙黄色的液体。

黄子弘凡翘着脚想象自己是低俗小说海报上的女主角，一边把烟灰弹进矿泉水瓶，一边小心翼翼在烟头不碰到头发的情况下把碎发别到耳朵后面去——即使是假毛，被烟头烫伤也是不美好的。

接着他听见阳台上极轻的窗户被“吱呀”打开的一声，张超像只猫一样轻盈的翻进来，他每次都觉得自己是翻进凯普莱特家后花园的罗密欧。  
而显然看见他把自己被关窗时夹住的衣角扯出来时的黄子弘凡不这么想。

小朋友穿着哥哥宽大的T恤趴在床上抽烟，台灯被一块红纱笼着，屋子里俨然如南省边境的某些洗脚店似的暧昧。  
张超眯起眼睛看他，他像那些被比喻为树梢上即将成熟的浆果般的少女，涂着红红的嘴唇，手指夹着细细的女士烟，等待自己带着一身寒气前来采撷。

张超关掉阳台门，拉上窗帘后，黄子弘凡把最后一口烟吸进来，烟头丢进矿泉水瓶，再把瓶盖拧紧。

黄子弘凡仍趴着，一只手托起下巴，用圆溜溜的眼睛看着张超脱掉大衣，有青筋在手背鼓起的手顺着他脊背伏起的线条直摸到他被上衣浅浅盖住的臀部。

“嘶——哥，你手好凉。”

张超把手伸进他衣服下摆里摸着，厚重的男低音带着些露重更深赋予的嘶哑：“窗户开那么大做什么——给我暖暖手。”

黄子弘凡灵巧的从床上起来，就扑进张超的怀里，那只装满烟蒂的脏兮兮的瓶子“扑通”一声掉在地上，吓得两个人动作都停滞在拥抱的瞬间。

万幸，寂静的夜里没传来任何人被惊动的声音，黄子弘凡松了口气，手摸在张超被高领毛衣裹住的胸膛上：“呼，哥，你心跳的好快。”

张超的手还揽着黄子弘凡的腰，他盯了会儿黄子弘凡半长的假发，细碎的刘海正凌乱的搭在他的眉间，和嫣红的嘴唇相映成趣。  
他顺势把黄子弘凡压下来，吻进柔软的被褥里。

张超整个人都有些兴奋，他摸索着褪了黄子弘凡的内裤，手指摸到他后穴里洇出的润滑，就忙着把手指送了进去。  
黄子弘凡被他吻着探索着，就不住的喘息，他把双腿打开，去解张超的皮带，握住了那一根弄得硬了，就断断续续的低声喊他“你进来吧”。

张超插进去时就被黄子弘凡夹的很紧——他知道这么做能够取悦他的哥哥。  
小黄伸了手拨弄开张超的刘海，看见他光洁的额头，和他做爱时紧张又生动的眉眼。  
张超握着黄子弘凡的胯骨把他向自己的方向拖近些，便跪立起来进的更深，他又尽量把动作放轻——他怕一墙之隔的黄子弘凡的父母听见动静，又怕黄子弘凡眼泪汪汪的喊疼。

黄子弘凡讨要他的吻，搂住他的脖子直让他吻和操到自己由上至下都是软的。

黄子射过了一回，而张超的性器还在他体内硬着。  
张超把那东西拔出来，才有功夫脱了上下衣物，扯了两张纸巾帮黄子弘凡擦拭射的到处是的精液。

黄子弘凡耐心等张超磨叽完自己精致的洁癖，才黏黏糊糊的贴过来，窝在他怀里平复气息，一只手握住他还挺立着的性器。  
他翻身骑在张超的身上，先把他的性器慢慢吞吃进自己身体里，再和他说：  
“哥，我还有个礼物要送给你。”

张超便在这红的或是粉的的微光里，看见坐在自己身上的弟弟双手交叉扯起宽大T恤的下摆，就把衣服整个儿从身上拎起来脱掉——  
接着他注意到，黄子弘凡穿了一件女式的胸衣。

那粉色的蕾丝贴合他瘦削的身体，罩杯半瘪着，就更像他中学时代的美丽少女。

黄子弘凡牵起张超的手往自己身上摸，身上缓缓吞吐着张超的性器，要他透过半透明的胸衣触摸自己已经挺立的乳头。

张超身下一紧，黄子弘凡满意的感受到那东西在自己体内似乎又变大了似的，带着汹涌的冲动。  
张超的手隔着胸衣拧弄他的乳头，他压低了声音但放大了反应的喘息和呻吟。

黄子弘凡任由对方不解开胸衣的扣子，把肩带从他肩膀上褪下来，又坐起身在自己的胸口留下细密的吻痕。

他知道张超宠他，从小到大只要撒撒娇就能从哥哥这里得到任何自己想要的。  
他穿着张超的衣服睡觉，拿走他最爱的那只打火机，点燃张超的香烟吞云吐雾，等烟雾完全通过张超翻进来又翻出去的那扇窗户后，把张超的爱马仕大地当空气清新剂。  
他张牙舞爪的掠夺张超一切心爱的东西。  
张超也全部给了他，包括自己。

只是哥哥有时候也会对着相片上的那个短发女孩子叹气。  
他问，哥哥，你更喜欢她还是我呀？  
张超摸着他的头发说，我当然更喜欢你。

他搂着张超的脖子，低声要他射在自己体内。  
张超说，可是那样你会生病。

黄子弘凡抱紧了他不松手，后穴用着力夹，直感受到微凉的液体射进去。  
他说：“我是你的朱丽叶，朱丽叶不会生病的。”

张超摸着黄子弘凡的后背，帮他解掉胸衣的扣子，那东西已经在他瘦瘦的身体上勒出一道红痕。  
他又扯了纸巾，这次却不忙着擦拭两个人身下的液体，他捧着黄子弘凡的脸，仔细的擦干净对方被自己吻得一塌糊涂的口红。

最后，他摘掉黄子弘凡的那顶假发，抚摸真正属于他自己的柔软的头发。  
他对黄子弘凡说：

“你不是朱丽叶，你是我的小黄子。”

-END-


End file.
